


The Last Journey

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Tasha sees Deanna one last time.





	The Last Journey

Inside the cramped ship, a light breeze swarms in and out of Deanna’s consciousness, trying to get her attention. _I will not bend to you out of fear_ , Deanna fights back, resistant. _I am stronger than you think, Armus._

Gritting her teeth, Deanna closes her eyes, reeling from the exhaustion it’s taking to keep the voice out of her mind. Setting up mental barrier after mental barrier, she’s at a loss when they come down, one by one, like an unstoppable force. Her fingernails dig into her palms, making small, red moons in the places they sink and bite into the soft flesh of her hands. Taking one last breath to summon her courage, she finds herself helpless once again, burying her head in her hands as the darkness envelopes her.

It’s a dark void, with bits of dancing light in the air. Stepping forward, Deanna watches as the spots come together, converting to form a figure. Slowly, facial features come into view. Her golden blonde hair, which Deanna had imagined running her hands through time and time again. Her square-ish jaw line, which Deanna had imagined setting down strings of kisses on. Her slim yet athletic figure, which Deanna found herself having a few sleepless nights over. The last thing to set into focus are her eyes, pure and clear as a brook in spring.

“Tasha.” Deanna’s voice wavers, stepping forward. She’s sure this is all taking place in her mind, but Tasha’s shoulders feel as solid and concrete as they are as Deanna reaches up. Tasha’s hand at her waist feels as real too, and so is her warm breath.

“Deanna.” Tasha says her name, and Deanna’s heart skips a beat. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Why, Tasha?” Deanna’s voice is twinged with hope. “Why did you come all the way to find me here?”

“You were scared.” Tasha says, tracing Deanna’s jawline with her finger. “I could tell, and I’m very sorry about the panic I caused earlier.”

“I shouldn’t have shut you out.” Deanna closes her eyes, leaning forward to rest her cheek against Tasha’s collarbone. “You aren’t in great danger, are you?”

Tasha pulls away. “Deanna, I-”

“I’m thinking Beverly must be doing her best to save you now.” Deanna wonders, out loud. “Tasha, I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either.” Tasha replies.

“No, this is serious.” Deanna says, her voice taking on a grimmer tone. “You must be-”

“Dying, I know. Don’t say it.” Tasha orders, softly. “I just wanted you to be happy to see me again.” With a sniff, she holds back her tears as she gazes at Deanna’s face.

Reaching up again, Deanna holds Tasha. “It’s alright to be scared.”

“I’m not, Dee. I’m just-” Tasha chokes. “I-”

Deanna stops her. “Hush. I’m here.”

“There’s no need to worry.” Tasha’s voice wavers. “I’ll wake up and I’ll be safe on the Enterprise and I’ll see you again. I’ll wake up and I’ll find you again and I’ll hug you until my back goes sore, this time for real. I’ll wake up and I’ll intertwine my fingers with yours and everything will be fine.”

“Tasha.” Deanna releases her. Tasha’s form starts to fade, drifting away from Deanna’s mindscape. “You’re going.”

“Maybe I’m just waking up. I’m starting to find my way out of here, I guess.” Tasha gives Deanna a smile. “I’ll see you again.”

Deanna blinks her tears away, and returns with a smile. “Yes, I will.”

Tasha takes a breath. “And if it’s my last chance to say it-” She stops, bending down and kisses Deanna on the lips. Deanna kisses back passionately, wanting to hold on to every last moment, every last nanosecond of the kiss, knowing that she might not see Tasha again. Deanna’s heart pounds heavily within her ribcage and she’s sure that if she lets Tasha go she’ll explode. She’s not ready to let her go. Just not yet. She pulls Tasha even closer, deepening the kiss. It feels like golden rays of sun, bursting out and spreading into every direction. It feels like an eternity, and Deanna wants to hold on to the moment. She smiles as Tasha grips on her hip, pulling them so close together their hips bump, and they almost pull away.

Deanna doesn’t know how much time had passed, but when she opens her eyes she’s back in the crashed ship again, the taste of the kiss still lingering on her lips like the fresh, fragrant smell of the flowers Tasha picked for her weeks ago, probably wilted in her quarters.

_I love you._ Tasha’s voice speaks one last time, filled with genuine conviction. “Come back,” Deanna wills, but the air is a heavy, trapping atmosphere of sadness.

* * *

_ “Were you able to help Tasha?” _

_ “No.” _

 


End file.
